


Wrangle

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Just a little fight between the boys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Dean sucked in a deep breath, and counted to ten. This had to be the stupidest fucking conversation that he's ever had in his life. But Sam wasn't giving up, he was determined to win this one. Goddamn stupid little fucker! All that education, and the kid still didn't know when to shut the fuck up! 

 

 

"Why are you being so fucking stubborn over this?" Sam snapped, angrily. "God! You don't always have to have the last word Dean. I don't think the world will end if you backed down once in a while." Dean opened his mouth, and snapped it shut again. Did he just? Oh yes he did!

 

 

"If I was wrong, I'd happily back down, and accept defeat." Dean told him, tightly. "But I'll be damned if I'm going to let you win an argument when you're the one who's wrong." Sam looked at him distastefully shaking his head.

 

 

"God! I don't know how dad ever put up with you all those years!" Sam retorted. "How did he not bitch slap you every day?" He grumbled. Dean raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

 

 

"Probably because I was always in my bed with my dick up your ass bitch!" He said, daringly. Sam huffed, putting his hands up in surrender. 

 

 

"Hey, I seem to remember you begging me more than once, bent over the impala to hurry up, and stick my cock in you now, NOW....NOW" Sam replied, smugly. He watched the anger distort his brother's features with amusement. Dean. Stupid, always gotta be right Dean looked like he was constipated, and Sam was loving every moment of it.

 

 

"Yeah, whatever!" Dean snarked. "I'm going to bed. Fuck you!" He added as an after thought. Sam looked at the other bed sadly. His heart sank in his chest. He didn't want to sleep alone. He wanted to sleep with his brother wrapped around him. He looked back over at Dean, and knew that wasn't going to happen. He climbed into his bed wondering if it wasn't too late to admit that he might have been wrong, and get back in Dean's bed. He took a deep breath figuring he really had nothing to lose. 

 

 

"Dean, listen I..." He started, but Dean interrupted him. 

 

 

"Forget it Sam. Too little too late." Dean said, sounding totally disinterested but Sam knew that he was.

 

 

"It's never too late Dean, never." He corrected him. He heard Dean move in the other bed, and curse softly. He couldn't help but smile. It was fun to get under his brother's skin.

 

 

"It is for you this night, so good fucking night." Dean said, bitterly. Sam frowned. It did indeed seem like the discussion was over for the night. Yeah well fi- fucking- ine! He glared into the darkness that separated him from his brother.

 

 

"I love you jerk!" He declared firmly.

 

 

"I love you more bitch!" Dean snapped back, as fast as if they were playing Marco Polo. This time Sam didn't argue. He held his breath, and waited. Wait for it....wait for it....an audible sigh sounded from the other bed.

 

 

"Get the fuck over here bitch! I'm freezing!"


End file.
